


it's not a puppy love!

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: Requested Works [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Byungchan get sulky, Ddadda!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heo Chan comes to the rescue!, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: ada yang krisis eksistensi dan kekurangan kasih sayang karena kemunculan pomeranian putih. yang jelas bukan byungchan orangnya. bukan!
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Requested Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	it's not a puppy love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimtozzi (rheavee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/gifts).



> this is a requested work for mongberries @ twitter, hope you like this!

“Anjing lagi?”

Choi Byungchan mendongak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sang penanya adalah kakak tingkat bernama Heo Chan yang menunjuk ponsel di tangan Byungchan dengan satu anggukan kecil. Di sana, pada layarnya, tampak foto buntalan bulu yang sebenarnya adalah anjing pomeranian putih yang dikirimkan pacarnya. Entah sudah foto yang ke berapa sejak buntalan itu resmi jadi peliharaannya.

Chan menelengkan kepala. Bingung juga kenapa Byungchan malah terlihat murung. Nah, lihat itu, menghela napas terus-menerus. “Jangan keseringan ngehela gitu, gak baik. Nanti kebahagiaan lu berkurang dan makin langka.”

“Kata siapa?” mata Choi memicing. Dikirimkannya stiker Ryan melempar konfeti berbentuk hati lebih dulu. “Jangan bilang itu kata nenek lu lagi.” Kalau iya, mungkin Byungchan akan berakhir melemparkan buku catatannya ini ke seniornya itu.

“Kata gua, hahahaha.”

Kembali Chan dibuat kaget dengan reaksi Byungchan. Atau justru ketiadaan reaksi seperti dugaan. Padahal ia sudah sengaja jaga jarak takutnya sungguhan dilempar buku, tapi malah yang lebih muda itu sibuk dengan gawainya lagi. Dan wajahnya semakin tertekuk.

“Lu takut kalah saing sama anjing ya?” tembaknya telak.

Byungchan mendongak dengan wajah tidak percaya. “Ada-ada aja lu, kak. Ya kali gua saingan sama anjing.” Tidak percaya dan tidak yakin, begitulah seluruh bahasa tubuh yang lebih muda. Makin diperhatikan, makin tidak nyaman Byungchan jadinya. Tanpa sadar melipat tangan di depan dada sebagai gestur defensif. Ponselnya pun dimasukkan ke saku jaket.

“Sumpah tatapan lu lama-lama _creepy_ tau kak.” protesnya.

Lelaki Heo mengedik santai, yakin sih dengan tebakannya biarpun Byungchan menyangkal. “Normal kali, Byung.” katanya mencoba menenangkan. “Namanya juga baru adopsi, lagi lucu-lucunya itu peliharaan. Masih adaptasi satu sama lain jadi wajar aja kalau fokusnya buat anak barunya. Kaya lu gak gitu aja pas punya Brie dulu.”

Masuknya nama Brie ke percakapanlah yang membuatnya memasang wajah kaget. “Beda kali kaaaaak. Gua gak terus ngespam chatnya kak pacar sama fotonya Brie.” _Atau, seingatnya begitu sih._

Tapi nampaknya omongan dan tindakannya tidak sejalan dari ekspresi meledek pada muka itu.

“Nggak gitu tau...”

Karena memang waktu awal Byungchan punya Brie, ia tidak memenuhi kotak masuk _chat_ mereka dengan foto kucingnya itu. Tidak banyak kok. Hanya beberapa kali. Dalam sehari. Kalau saja Byungchan mau mencoba menggulir ke atas kolom percakapan mereka beberapa bulan lalu. Bukti yang akan didapatnya pasti bertolakan dengan apa yang disuarakannya.

Ia juga tidak dikit-dikit memasukkan nama Brie ke percakapannya dengan kakak pacar tersayang. Biasanya cuma satu dua kali. Apalagi kalau Brie mendadak mendekatinya dan _ndusel_. Itu hal langka, tau! Jadi, tidak aneh kan kalau Byungchan melaporkan perkembangan baik itu?

“Ya terserah lu sih, Byung.” suara Chan menyentaknya pelan dari lamunan. “Kan yang pacaran lu sama Wooseok ya, ngapa gua yang ribet dah. Balik duluan, ya. Mobil keburu dipake nyonya besar.”

Mungkin ada sekitar lima menit sejak sisa Byungchan seorang diri di koridor waktu ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Geli sendiri dia jadinya. Otomatis senyumnya melebar melihat pesan yang masuk dari kakak pacar yang menanyakan apa Byungchan mau mampir ke tempatnya. Ada yang beli pizza terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan sendirian.

Siapalah mahasiswa semester akhir yang akan menolak rezeki makanan enak di akhir bulan? Jelas bukan Choi Byungchan orangnya.

—

Tempat tinggal Kim Wooseok itu sebenarnya bukan yang paling mewah yang pernah Byungchan datangi. Teman sekampusnya ada yang _literally_ punya mansion di balik penampilan yang begitu sederhana.

Tapi, tempat tinggal Kim Wooseok yang ada di lantai 20 sebuah menara apartemen selalu mengingatkan pemuda ini akan perbedaan status mereka dimata sosial. Satu yang masih berstatus mahasiswa, satu lagi sudah bekerja. Padahal selisih umur mereka tidak sampai dua tahun, namun pencapaian kak Wooseok bagaikan berkali lipat lebih besar dari yang bisa Byungchan raih.

“Dih, galau gak jelas. Apaan sih, Byung.” Ini pasti karena jatah afeksinya yang terbagi sejak keberadaan bola bulu bernama Maison Ddadda. Siapa juga sih, yang menamai anjing peliharaannya seperti menamai ahli waris?!

 _Breaking news_ : yang memberi nama Maison Ddadda itu adalah Kim Wooseok alias pacar Byungchan sendiri.

Pacarnya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan Ddadda nyaman di gendongan. “Loh, udah nyampe? Kamu ngapain dah diam aja gitu? Masuk sini.”

Pintu dibuka lebar, menyaingi sumringah cengiran Byungchan setelah melihat lagi wajah yang dirindukannya setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu. Kakak pacar sibuk kerja, Byungchan sibuk bimbingan. Ditambah, Byungchan sudah _diancam_ kalau mangkir lagi dari jadwal bimbingannya, berarti gak ada jadwal kencan ke tempat pilihannya. Mana berani dia mengorbankan itu.

Apartemen kak pacar itu tidak kecil. Justru cenderung luas untuk ditempati sendirian. Tetapi karena banyaknya kardus barang yang dibiarkan tidak dibongkar mau tak mau membuat ruang geraknya seolah terbatas. Byungchan dengan lihai memanuver langkahnya ke kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri lagi sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke sofa warna _broken white_ paling nyaman yang pernah didudukinya.

“Dari kampus?” Wooseok datang dengan dua kotak pizza berukuran besar yang diletakkan di atas meja rendah. Ada Ddadda yang mengikuti sambil menyalak riang di dekat kaki. Senyuman Wooseok lebar sekali dari yang Byungchan perhatikan. Kantung hitam di bawah mata yang menebal jadi tertutupi kebahagiaannya waktu mencium anjing pomeraniannya berkali-kali.

“Kok aku gak dicium juga sih?”

Byungchan menolak menutup muka yang merah setelah _blunder_ nya itu. Lagipula, dia belajar dari pengalaman, kalau terlanjur basah, yaudah biar aja. Kakak pacar tetap akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

“Oooh, Ddadda liat deh, ada yang cemburu masa. Minta dicium juga.” Ddadda si pomeranian itu mana paham kalau diajak bicara. Tapi kepalanya terteleng dan mata sebundar kelereng hitamnya tidak lepas memperhatikan pemiliknya itu. Ia menyalak kecil, seolah paham, dan ikut meledek Byungchan yang makin manyun di posisinya.

“Kakak gak sayang aku lagi, ya.”

“HEH? KESIMPULAN DARI MANA ITU?”

Sekarang, mata kakak pacar sama bulatnya dengan peliharaan di pelukan. Byungchan jadi merasa tidak enak sudah bilang begitu. Permasalahannya, Byungchan tetaplah laki-laki biasa yang juga butuh diperhatikan. Butuh disayang-sayang apalagi dari pujaan hati yang selama ini selalu menuruti apapun maunya.

“Dari mikir.”

”...”

“Abis kakak sibuk sama Ddadda terus dari minggu lalu. Nyuruh aku ke sini juga ujungnya dicuekin. Boro-boro dipeluk, atau dicium, cuma ditanya dari mana doang. Ya kan, kakak dah gak sayang aku lagi, kan?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Wooseok bangun dari duduknya di lantai. Bibirnya digigit seolah menahan senyum yang membuat Byungchan makin keki. Ia sudah siap marah-marah lagi, meluapkan isi hatinya waktu tiba-tiba, Byungchan dicium. Di bibirnya pula. Dengan begitu lembut. Tak lupa Wooseok menutup mata Ddadda dengan telapak tangannya.

“Masih kurang gak ciumnya?” godanya sekian detik kemudian. Byungchan berkedip beberapa kali. Masih kaget rupanya.

“Lagi boleh?” Byungchan menagih. Dikiranya satu ciuman dari kakak pacar itu cukup apa? Kurang, tau.

“Makan dulu. Nanti, abis Ddadda aku taro di tempatnya, terserah kamu mau minta cium berapa kali.”

“Beneran? Berapa kali aja boleh?”

“Iyaaa. Sekarang makan dulu, bayi. Tuh, perutnya bunyi.”

Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Byungchan pun mengambil varian pizza yang merupakan favoritnya dengan semangat.

“Aku bukan bayi, tau...” timpalnya setelah menghabiskan dua potong pizza.

“Kamu bayi. Bayinya kakak pacar.”


End file.
